mindofezrafandomcom-20200215-history
Sinister Events Pt.II
'Sinister events '''Part two is the direct sequel to part one, Sinister Events, and the tenth chapter of Season One. The second part takes off from the first part, with no intended time gap at all. This chapter largerly explores the dreams of Ezra, this time looking at the line between what is the good and bad thing to do, hence the 'ying-yang'. The chapter ends on a cliffhanger, where Ezra's reality appears to be the closest to his dreams yet. Read So he eased himself up from the soft comfort of his bed. He felt like a rising womb that had been assigned a task, but had two choices- whether to take the dark route or the light route. He sat there and paged through his thoughts, and all the madness that had happened in the last couple of days. Then he came to the conclusion- it’s not just going to pass like this. All of this for nothing. He slipped into his clothes, which looked strangely pale. He also noticed his bedroom looked a lot tidier and more “minimalistic” than usual. This reminded him of Miss Tanen. No, Margaret Tanen. Then that reminded him of all the other first and surnames he witnessed in a previous dream on the gravestones. “The only gravestone is going to be Muhammad’s,” he said under his breath as he tucked the dagger into his specialised belt. He opened his door, and noticed the hallway seemed slightly longer of a walk. But he didn’t care. He passed his parent’s room, which was empty. No bed, no anything, just a floor and bare walls. Considering what happened yesterday, he knew something was bound to happen, but he didn’t care. There was only one thing to accomplish, and as he took a step further and further out of the door, it seemed easier and easier to do. He closed his eyes as he walked. It felt like he was dreaming. He felt relieved, before he had even done it, because it just seemed so... do-able. It wasn’t a matter of time before he was at the school gates, ready to enter. He drew out the blade and the gun, and stepped through the blurry crowds of people, who looked blank but not scared. He climbed the stairs, towards his chemistry class which he also shared with Muhammad, but never noticed him, as he was on the other side of the room, separated by a large wheely pin board. Muhammad was the first in the class, organising his documents for the coming session, of course. Ezra rose his blade. “I’m going to enjoy this..” he smiled. He felt his mouth had grown bigger, and his teeth were sharper. Muhammad failed to look up, making Ezra feel more confident. Ezra felt like he was the predator and Muhammad was a feeble rodent, destined for this day. He almost forgot all that Muhammad had done, like it had meant nothing. He stepped up behind Muhammad, and stood up tall, so all he could see was his back and the top of his well-combed hair, and suddenly all feelings of fear associated with his existence had disappeared. So much, that Ezra almost felt innocent, and that he was the real killer. He felt pity for Muhammad. “It’s over for you...” SHICK! SHICK! Two sounds, one after the other, of piercing flesh, were heard. Ezra gasped. He looked down to see a blade sticking out of his lower torso. Then came the blood, streaming down his right leg. He had been stabbed. He looked down at Muhammad, who was clutching his stomach as well. Muhammad collapsed out of his chair, and landed on the side of his head, next to Ezra, who collapsed not long after, and looked fixedly into his eyes. “You.. got me..” they both said in their last breaths. Ezra felt defeated, but didn’t feel like he was dying. There was no pain, just a pressure. He felt like he was a frozen body, but with a life still inside, that could still think. It’s then that he saw himself in Muhammad’s blank eyes. What’s happening? he thought. Is this what death is? Where is- where- “EZRA!!” The bell chimed. Ezra’s mum stood at the door, wearing her usual morning gown. “I made some croissants for you, steaming hot, just like something in my bedroom is.. wink wink..” Ezra’s mum strolled down the hallway. Another dream, Ezra thought. “Another chance...” “Where’s dad?” asked Ezra. “I’m here and well!” Mr. White hollered. “I was going to go down to the hardware store, but you and my mum have some hardware of our own to connect.” Ezra sighed. He walked into the kitchen to find an empty plate. The croissant was still in the oven, and burning. Ezra turned the oven off, and looked inside it, to find the croissant, only half burnt. He proceeded to scrape off the ashes, when he glanced at a government ad on the tv, about juvenile punishment, and proposed changes to the law, where committing an offence before you’re 18 ''will affect your record in future. Following that ad, was another ad, stating how two wrongs won’t make a right.. but lighter choices at McDonalds is just what you need. Ezra sighed again. “Mum, dad, was the car explosion just another one of my dreams?” he asked. “I actually don’t wish it was a dream,” said Ezra’s father. “It’s brought your mum and I closer together. Our argument led us to see the best in each other..” Ezra’s mum threw off her gown to reveal a furry bear suit underneath. “GRAAAHHHWWLLL!! You’ve kept momma bear waiting long enough! Oh by the way, Ezra hun, I left $100 on the kitchen counter for you, if you forget what happened today, you can go wild with the money, and get the day off school as well!” Ezra’s parents door slammed shut. Ezra stared out the window as he ate what was left of his croissant. He thought very carefully about the dream. Uncertainty and certainty span in his mind like a ferris wheel. If the knife isn’t going to work, then the gun will. He can come to school in a disguise and finish Muhammad off, then run out. Maybe he could even give the school bully, Carver, the blame. What am I thinking, he thought. What am I not thinking?! I’m innocent. Maybe I could make it look like he committed suicide. What if I got caught? Self defence? Well, this is all about defence after all. All sorts of scenarios span through his head. Suddenly the phone rang. It scared the living daylights of out Ezra. But his parents disconnected the line only minutes later. Ezra rang Dane on his mobile. “Did you call?” “Yess, I did, you have to listen to me-” Ezra hummed really loud to divert Dane’s voice. “My time to talk. I am not able to attend school today, or, so I want everyone to believe, is there a possible chance you can... get out as well?” Dane sighed. “What shenanigans is it this time?” “Now is not the time to be using such light-hearted words. I’m going to put a stop to Muhammad.” “You know, Muhammad was actually at a baptising ceremony with his family when the graveyard shooting happened, there’s even a record of it!” “But I saw him talking to that seedy French detective!” “He’s actually not that bad!” Dane argued. “The detective just came into the school moments ago..” “Wait, school’s on?” asked Ezra. “Yes... daylight savings began yesterday, by the way.” “Oh, my family always forgets about that! Haha!” said Ezra. “Yeah, dude, you’re lucky I am out to get a “drink break”, and not in class, or we’d both be in trouble!” Suddenly Ezra heard Muhammad’s voice on the other end of the line, asking Dane a question. “What is going on???” “Ezra, I gotta go, don’t worry, I’ll ring back.” Dane hung up. “Okay, so he’s been wrongly convinced as well!” Ezra packed his belongings. As he picked up his gun, and checked the ammo, he noticed there was in fact none. But he didn’t have time for this. Moments later, Ezra had arrived at the school. The atmosphere was very different from the dream, perhaps because school had started already- the place was dead empty. Okay, Ezra thought. So this isn’t like the dream, it’s going to go differently. Wearing a pair of shades, and a large black trenchcoat, he shortcut through the school’s well-trimmed garden, ducking under windows to evade teachers, until he saw the back door to the chemistry class, which was just up the stairs. He reached for the door handle, only to find it was locked. Luckily, he was an expert with unlocking doors with wire, and in less than two minutes he had gotten in through the back. Forgetting there were cameras right above him, he crept upstairs, and to his astonishment, found himself face to face with Muhammad. The feeling was different from the dream- he was not a brave predator, preying for the right reasons. He was inferior, but both morally as well. Muhammad was so good at making him feel the guilt. Suddenly he felt he was the creep after all. What if it was his mind all along? Where was the proof Muhammad was innocent? What if he had actually seen him before? What if he was insane? What if this was another annoying dream as well?? Ezra pinched himself. It definitely was not a dream. Muhammad eyed him up and down, not recognising who he was. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Muhammad spoke softly, as he “passed” to go to the bathroom. Ezra filled with rage. He took a rod out of his bag and wedged it into the handle of the bathroom door, and the wall beside the door, so the door could not be opened. Moments later the door shook. Then there was a bang. Muhammad was trapped. Suddenly Ezra felt a tap on his shoulder. It was strangely familiar. Before he yanked the rod from the door and swung it around, he heard the assuring voice. It was Dane. “I got him!!!! He’s in there! Hahaha! I got him! Soon he will tire out, and then I will open the door and finish him!” Dane began to walk away. “You’re not going to “dob” on me, are you?” “No,” said Dane. “I know it’s the only way to put your mind on rest, but I honestly think he’s done nothing wrong.” “But the guns... the explosion.. the graveyard shooting. The meeting between him and the phony French officer.” Suddenly an announcement came on the intercom. “A locker that had been broken into, locker no. 21A3 has had some of its contents found, including five different sorts of guns, which are made of solid quality materials, but are not shootable, only for display purposes. The sports bag has still has not been recovered.” Characters *Ezra White *Muhammad Praveen *Dane Young *Ursula White *Damon White Trivia *The two-parter was originally named "Ashton Butch", and was going to be the first episode named after a character, the keeper of the gun shop who was attacked and robbed, then later visited in hospital by Ezra White, who was going to re-appear as a star character. This idea was canned, instead focusing the two-parter on Ezra White, his mind, and his family. *Ezra's parents' erratic behaviour is explained by their loneliess- they are away from each other for long periods of time during work, so really need each other more than they realise. Category:Season One Category:By Daniel